1. Field
Embodiments relate to a refrigerator having an aesthetically pleasing outer appearance owing to a door thickness that is not exposed to the outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
Side by Side refrigerators include a pair of left and right doors rotatable to open or close a freezing compartment or a refrigerating compartment. Bottom freezer refrigerators include an upper door rotatable to open or close an upper refrigerating compartment and a lower door rotatable to open or close a lower freezing compartment.
All these doors have a thickness suitable for thermal insulation and when viewed from the side, the overall thickness of the door is exposed to the outside, causing deterioration in the outer appearance of the refrigerator.
Moreover, the refrigerating compartment or the freezing compartment has an interior space elongated in a front-and-rear width, which makes it difficult to put food into or remove food from a rear region of the refrigerating compartment or the freezing compartment.
In addition, each of the pair of doors has a gasket attached to the rim of a rear surface thereof to keep the storage compartment airtight, and a partition is installed in the storage compartment to come into contact with the gasket when the door is closed. In this case, the partition has a thickness required to come into contact with the gasket, which may deteriorate space utilization of the storage compartment.